That AwkwardFail Moment When
by Yekaterina Vera
Summary: A few rather embarrassing moments for the Supernatural characters using 'That Awkward Moment When' thingies that I got off of a website.
1. Chapter 1

So I discovered a website called that awkward moment . net and I decided to reenact a bunch of awkward moments with the Supernatural characters. Aren't they just so fun to play with? They're like little voodoo dolls that you can poke and prod, and, in this case, put them in awkward/fail situations! Enjoy! ;)

Also, I'm debating whether or not I want to make more of these. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment<strong>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you're singing MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This' and someone touches you.<p>

Gabriel was sitting in his office in TV Land's show Dr. Sexy, M.D. singing along to the radio which was currently playing 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer. While he was distracted, a nurse approached him tentatively. When saying, "Excuse me, Sir?" didn't work, the nurse touched Gabriel's shoulder to get his attention. Gabriel, stopping in the middle of singing the chorus, stared at her scandalized. 'Can't touch this' indeed.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the 9 year old you adopted from a questionable orphanage turned out to be the spawn of satan.<p>

John and Sarah Smith walked out with their newly adopted little girl. He and his wife had spent a long time filling out paperwork. As they walked out, the orphanage owner's eyes flashed black. When they got home, the little girl turned around and started ordering them to do different tasks for her. "Darling, I don't think you have the authority to boss me around." John told his little girl. "Oh, but I think I do." The little girl said as her eyes went all white.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when your doctor asks if you're sexually active in front of your mom.<p>

Ellen and Jo were at the doctor's because Jo had been feeling weird pains in her stomach, and they were sure it wasn't menstrual because that normally came later in the month. They came in, sat down, and told the doctor what was happening. The doctor asked a few questions, and Jo was fine with answering them until they came to one question; "Have you been sexually active anytime in the past few months?" There was an awkward pause. Jo hadn't, in fact, been sexually active, ever, but it was the principle of things. During that pause, Ellen stared at Jo, her stare getting harder with every second that passed. The doctor just stood there, feeling out of place in the stare down going on in front of her. Finally, when Jo couldn't take it anymore, she turned to the doctor and answered no. Ellen let out a sigh of relief; she wasn't going to have to murder someone.

* * *

><p>That fail moment when someone say "Happy Birthday!" and you respond "Thanks, you too!"<p>

It was Dean's birthday. He and Sam were celebrating it at Bobby's with Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Castiel, and Gabriel. Well, Gabriel was only there because it was a party. Dean didn't get many presents, but it was a lot more than what he normally got. Currently, he was standing by the table with a beer in hand, and staring at the presents, trying to guess what they were, based on their shapes. Jo grabbed her own drink and walked up to him. "Happy birthday Dean!" she said. Dean replied, "Thanks, you too! Er… wait…" Dean looked kind of confused and embarrassed at what he said, like he couldn't believe it came out of his mouth. Gabriel snorted from his place in the corner where he had conjured up the newest game console and was furiously racing Sam in Mario Cart.

* * *

><p>That fail moment when you fall up the stairs.<p>

Uriel was strutting past all of the mud-monkeys who thought that their jobs and lives meant something, going towards the stairs. There was no way that he was going to trust those things mud-monkeys call "elevators." As Uriel was walking up the stairs, his foot caught on the next step, and he went down like a ton of cupids. Uriel quickly got up and tried to brush off his suit like nothing happened. Next time, he was taking the elevator, mud-monkey contraption be damned.

* * *

><p>That fail moment when you fall down a staircase with only two stairs.<p>

Dean had just gotten into another argument with Sam, and ended up storming out of the diner. Dean was debating whether to or not to leave Sam at the diner when he saw Castiel standing by the Impala. Dean stalked towards Castiel worriedly, but he didn't quite make it. Dean had forgotten that the diner was higher off of the ground, and therefore had a couple of stairs leading up to it, and Dean fell faster than angels could fly. While Dean was groaning on the ground, Castiel was staring at him confused, and Sam was laughing at him from inside the diner.

* * *

><p>That fail moment when you trip on the battery cord and do this weird hop to save your laptop from eternal destruction.<p>

Sam was pouting. He had forgotten to charge his laptop earlier when he wasn't using it, and now when he did need it, it needed to charge. The wall plug was over by the bathroom door, and the table was on the other side. Dean had just gotten out of the shower and was walking over to where his bag was to get some clothes. Well, he was trying to, at least. The cord for the laptop was caught on his foot, and he started hopping backwards to keep the laptop from falling. Sam gave him a glare that said 'If you ruin my laptop, I'm harming the Impala.' The cord untangled from his foot, the laptop was fine, but his towel had been lost in the struggle, and Dean hurried over to his bag to finally get some clothes on. He liked being naked, but not in front of his brother.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you're sitting in the theatre about to watch a movie and BAM, human giraffe sits in front of you.<p>

Gabriel was sitting in the theater, watching the trailers while waiting for the movie to start. He was just starting to get interested in one of them when this super tall guy sat down in front of him. Gabriel scowled, and was about to start yelling at the guy for being so damn tall when he recognized the dude. Gabriel hopped into the seat next to the guy and said, "Hey there, Luci! How've you been lately?" Lucifer looked over at him and groaned. Gabriel was not someone you wanted with you when watching something; he talked too much. Lucifer decided that ignoring Gabriel was the best way to go, and just turned towards the screen. There was one thing wrong with that; some gigantic person had just sat down in front of them, and there was someone with him who was only slightly less taller than the other one. Both Lucifer and Gabriel were going to start complaining, until they caught a glimpse of who the people were. Lucifer leaned over to speak in the taller one's ear. "Hi there Sammy! I'm surprised to see you here." Sam paled.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you tense your muscles and your shirt rips.<p>

The laundry needed to be done again. Both Dean and Sam had been putting it off for a while now, and both of the brothers were left with only one clean shirt left. The problem was, these shirts no longer fit. Somehow, though, they managed to fit the shirts onto their bodies. Dean and Sam loaded their clothes into the Impala, and drove off to the nearest laundry mat. As Sam was putting clothes into the washing machine, they heard a loud tearing sound. Sam froze; his shirt had just ripped straight up one side. Dean looked up to see what happened and started laughing hysterically. Dean's shirt didn't agree with the movements made while laughing, and also ripped. Sam joined Dean's laughter, and the rest of the people in the laundry mat just did their best to ignore them.

* * *

><p>The awkward moment when you go to grab somebody sexy and tell them 'hey', but your hand hits the mirror.<p>

Dean stumbled into the motel room, shit-faced drunk. Sam was off at the library being a prude so Dean had the motel room all to himself. He had planned on picking up a girl, but then he got too drunk to remember to. He stumbled along the wall until he reached something. Dean looked over to see what it was. Oh, why hello there! He saw a very attractive man standing there looking at him. Normally Dean didn't go for men, but he could make an exception for this one. Dean went to go pull the man closer, and the man reached out for him as well, but there was some weird glass thing standing in the way. Dean got angry at the glass and smashed it, but as soon as he did, the other man went away.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm such a pushover. . Only two people asked for more of these and I got onto my behind to write this. I realized that some of these sort of went off on their own thing and was less about the awkward moment than they were about other stuff. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you are hanging out with your white friends and lose them in the snow.<p>

(For the angels, just imagine teenager versions of their vessels'.)

God's creations weren't always as good as they are now, you know. There have been some tweaks along the way. One such instance is the incident that caused God to create color. Before the angels all got sticks shoved up their behinds, they were actually pretty relaxed and fun to be around. Uriel, Castiel, and Balthazar were all hanging out down on the Northern Hemisphere of Earth during what would later be called January. They were about to start a snow war (Balthazar and Castiel against Uriel; it wasn't unfair, Uriel was extremely good at snow wars, and Balthazar and Castiel would probably lose anyway.) They built the snow forts (imagine actual fort-sized snow forts) and before long the air was filled with flying snowballs. Uriel tried to execute a sneak attack on Castiel and Balthazar's fort, but when he got over there he couldn't see anybody. Out of nowhere, a snowball flew up into his face. Uriel quickly realized that his friends were blending in with the snow. After all, the only colors were black, white, and varying shades of grey. Uriel crossed his arms and started pouting ("I'm NOT pouting; I'm just airing out my lower lip! It needs air you know!") "That's no fair! I can't even see you two! I quit!" Uriel stated. He proceeded to throw one hell of a temper tantrum that got so far on his Father's nerves, His ears were ringing for days and He made more colors so this wouldn't happen again.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you realize the bin goes out more than you.<p>

Castiel was depressed. He was so depressed that he refused to even think about leaving Bobby's living room. One of the days where he was busy being a bum on Bobby's couch, he watched Sam take out the trash for Bobby, and came to a realization: The trash went out more than he did at the moment. This shook Castiel out of his funk, and Castiel ran to the door before Sam could reach it. Castiel went through the door first and told Sam determinately; "I will not be outdone by a bag of garbage." Sam just stared in confusion as Castiel disappeared.

* * *

><p>That fail moment when you pour orange juice into a bowl of cereal instead of milk.<p>

Sam had just woken up and he hadn't had his coffee yet. For some reason, today he tried to make his breakfast before having his morning cups of coffee (he needed one just to open his eyes, another one to get his mind started, and one last one that he could take the time to actually enjoy.) Everything went well until he had to get the milk out of the fridge for his cereal. He grabbed the thing that felt closest to the shape of the milk carton, and poured it in his cereal bowl. He then grabbed a spoon and took a large bite. And he promptly spit back out. Sam had, apparently, grabbed orange juice instead of milk. Sam looked down at his bowl, shrugged, and took another bite. It wasn't half bad, considering he was eating fruit-loops.

* * *

><p>That fail moment when you're a kick-ass ninja and the table corner defeats your face in a battle.<p>

Dean was hanging out at their motel room, waiting for Sammy to get back from the library. He was currently trying to act like a ninja, wandering around the room and hiding behind random objects. He had a black sock tied around his forehead, and he was wearing the black turtle-neck sweater that Pastor Jim had gotten him for Christmas a couple years back. He grabbed one of his knives from his bag and started a fight with an imaginary enemy ninja, and he was winning until he tried to execute a move and he toppled over. His face hit one of the corners of the table, and he passed out. Later when Sam was patching up his head, if anyone were to say he was pouting, they'd get knifed using his "super awesome ninja skills".

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when a zombie is looking for brains and it walks right past you.<p>

Somehow, the zombie apocalypse started. It was just like in one of those cheesy movies, too. The zombies were lumbering around with their arms raised moaning "Brains… brains." Dean and Sam had their hands full trying to help out this one town with it's outbreak of rotting, walking corpses. In fact, all of the hunters were busy trying to keep the world from becoming zombies, teaching any and every one how to use the weapons to kill them. Currently, Dean was on watch out, guarding a section of the camp they set up in the middle of the town that they were going to abandon after they were sure that as many people as possible had learned how to defend themselves and how to teach others. Dean looked up when he heard the low moaning of another zombie. He was about to move to kill it when he realized it was walking right past him. Dean shook himself out of his stupor and killed the damn thing. It was probably a defect and had nothing to do with his own brain. At least, that's what Dean told himself when he went to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you're talking about someone and you realize that they're right behind you.<p>

Michael was complaining to Raphael about Lucifer for the billionth time. This time it was about how Lucifer had been showing off his wings to the seraphs again. Personally, Raphael thought Michael was just jealous of both parties; jealous of Lucifer because of his beautiful wings, and jealous of the seraphs because they got to see them. Honestly there was so much unresolved sexual tension between the two, it was sending the cupids into overdrive. If you went over to their section of heaven, you'd find a gigantic (what will the humans call it in the future? Oh right!) orgy. Really, Michael and Lucifer should just have hot, angry sex with each other and call it a day. Just when Michael was getting to the part where he described how Lucifer was an assbutt, someone approached him from behind. Michael stopped in the middle of a sentence and said, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Raphael nodded and Michael turned around to receive the full power of the bitch-face Lucifer had on. Lucifer proceeded to give Michael a long and boring nagging session. Michael, Father help him, didn't even listen to half of it, and instead, stared at Lucifer's lips. 'Honestly!' Raphael thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you're walking out of a room like a model and your bag hooks on the door handle.<p>

Ruby wanted that bag. 'That bag' was nearly one thousand dollars, but she could just murder the whole store, hide the bag somewhere, and get a new vessel if it came down to it. Unfortunately, it didn't come down to it, and she was able to switch a bag that she brought with her for the thousand dollar bag, and calmly walk out of the store. Basking in her success, she decided to strut in a way that would make people jealous of her. It was very satisfying when she was the object of people's jealousy. However, the door seemed to have something against her and the bag caught on the door handle. This caused the few people watching to snort, and one of the people who saw was one of the workers. The worker recognized the bag and she was caught. Of course, she didn't let herself get caught, and left her host's body. For all of her power, for her to be ruined by something as simple as a door handle. Ruby didn't know whether she should be more angry, or more embarrassed. This was definitely something that she didn't want getting out to other demons. She was already the outcast of Hell; she didn't need to be the laughing stock as well. She still didn't get the bag and she was going to have to work on her model walk.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when someone asks "Have you two met?" and you reply "No" while the other person says "Yes."<p>

Castiel was very excited. He was going to be going on an investigation with Dean. Well, sort of. You see, they were supposed to act like they didn't know each other. Dean was supposed to go first and ask his questions. Then, when Dean gave the signal, Castiel would go up and ask the questions that Dean had made him memorize. Everything was going well until the person asked if Dean and Castiel knew each other. Castiel was happy to answer yes because Dean was his friend and friends did know each other. But Castiel was sad to hear Dean say no. Dean stared at Castiel angrily, while the person they were getting information from stared at them suspiciously. Dean quickly smoothed everything over and Castiel went somewhere private to fly to Dean's car. Dean was already driving back to the motel he and Sam were staying at, and Castiel's appearance surprised him. Dean scolded him and asked him a few questions, but Castiel didn't answer and instead stared out of the passenger's seat's window because even though Dean didn't know this, the only reason Castiel was with Dean was because Castiel was trying something he'd heard about called 'the silent treatment' and Castiel reasoned that he couldn't be silent to Dean if he wasn't around Dean.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you're rubbing something off the front of your pants, only to realize that a lot of people are staring at you rubbing your crotch furiously.<p>

(This is back when John was younger, before he and Mary had Dean.)

It had been a long day at work fixing cars. There was a particularly stubborn one that hadn't wanted to run properly. Before leaving work, John used the phone to call Mary and tell her that he was going to stop by the café and pick up some coffee. She told him what she wanted and the conversation quickly ended. When he got to the café, he ordered their coffee, and decided to drink his at one of the tables. He was popping the cap off of his cup so he could blow at it, when someone bumped into him. Some of his coffee spilled onto his lap as a result. He got some napkins from the café owner and wiped off as much as he could. The incident had ruined the rest of the good mood that he owned and he no longer felt like staying at the café. He left the building, still trying to rub off the coffee, and headed towards his car. On the way there, he got a few strange looks, and he shook them off until he got in his car. He stopped rubbing the front of his pants so he could drive, and that's when it hit him. Those people were looking at him funny because it looked like he was masturbating in public. John flushed and quickly drove away. He vowed to not tell Mary about the incident. She'd never let him live it down.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you slip while reading a "wet floor" sign.<p>

Bobby was in a hospital working his first case in weeks. He was just headed back to the entrance after questioning one of the nurses. He was walking down the hallway when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was bright yellow, and appeared to be a sign. Bobby went nearer to it to read what it said. He was finally close enough to read what it said, but he slipped just as he was reading it. As he fell, what the sign said registered in his mind: "WET FLOOR". Luckily, he was in a hospital.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you go in for a fist bump and they go in for a high five.<p>

A few months after the last disaster, Dean had allowed Castiel to try helping him on a hunt again. This one was a ghost haunting so it couldn't possibly go too wrong. And Dean was right. Everything went smooth; the information gathering (Dean went alone for this part), finding the grave, digging it up went different, seeing as Castiel didn't see the point in using a shovel and just used his angel mojo to teleport the dirt next to the grave, and the salting and burning part went okay. Castiel wanted to try something new in his moment of celebration that he saw some of the teenagers at the nearby school. Castiel thought it was called a 'fist bump'. Dean, on the other hand, wanted to give Castiel a high five. Dean held up his hand for one and Castiel went to give him a fist bump. The next thing they knew, there was a crack sound and Dean was sent flying back due to the force Castiel used. Dean looked at his broken hand, then up to Castiel who was just staring at him curiously, then to his hand and back. Castiel, who seemed embarrassed, finally spoke up, "I apologize for hurting you Dean. I only meant to give you a 'fist bump'." Dean groaned and threw his head back against the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I just couldn't help myself. I think a lot of these aren't actually too funny or awkward (In my opinion, they stopped being awkward a while ago.) Gabriel seems to pop up in these ones a lot, though I think none of you will mind. On the other hand, Castiel isn't in here at all. :/ Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you make eye contact with someone while eating a banana.<p>

Sam was sitting in front of his laptop at the park, peeling a banana. He had just started to eat it when he felt someone staring at him. He looked around to see who it was and made eye contact with the trickster that he thought they had killed two benches over from him. Sam realized that the banana was still in his mouth and how suggestive it looked. He wasn't sure what to do; removing the banana from his mouth or taking a bite out of it was a no go, so the only thing left was to look away. But Sam didn't trust the trickster enough to look away from him so Sam was left with staring at the shorter person. The trickster finally waggled his eyebrows at Sam. Sam, non-trusting or not, blushed and looked back down at his laptop. He was just glad that Dean wasn't here.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you walk through the metal detectors at the airport, and your abs of steel set them off.<p>

Gabriel was mopping the floor at the same airport that his next victim worked at. Gabriel had noticed the guy taking advantage of his position as one of the people to pat down others for illegal objects to molest young children. Gabriel was going to strike today. He had it all setup; he had put the other workers into a deep sleep and replaced them with illusions. Now he watched as a fake child walked through the metal detectors. They went off and the guy approached the child to search her. Gabriel watched with bated breath as the guy found the problem to be in her abdomen area and after looking around, the guy lifted the little girl's shirt. Gabriel laughed as the guy backed up in shock; Gabriel had made everything but the girl's arms and face steel. The guy looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the girl's abs of steel, but everyone continued on as if they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The guy tried to brush it off and act like nothing happened. Another child, a boy this time, set off the alarm again, and the guy soon found out the child was also made of steel. This occurred a couple of times more until the guy's shift ended. Gabriel watched from the shadows and laughed as the guy went home shaken. Gabriel wasn't sure he had learned his lesson though, and decided to strike again later.

ALTERNATE VERSION!

(I had another idea for this one and I decided to put both of them in here. )

Loki and the other gods had been playing truth or dare yesterday night, and he had gotten dared to make his abs into steel like in the phrase that humans liked to joke about, "abs of steel" and walk through a metal detector. The other gods were watching from their places around the airport as Loki waited in line for his turn. After a few minutes, Gabriel finally walked through the metal detector. The gods watched amused as the humans panicked over his steel abdomen for a few minutes before Gabriel took pity on them and erased any evidence that he had been there before leaving, the other gods following suit.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the guy who discovered milk realizes he has to explain how he found it.<p>

Gabriel sat back and laughed as he watched the scene in front of him. He was watching through his special TV that could see through time as the man who discovered milk floundered, trying to explain to the people how he had discovered it. The people started to look more and more suspicious of the man in front of them, and started to whisper among themselves. It would be years before milk was actually accepted.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when it's Peanut Butter Jelly Time and you're allergic to peanut butter.<p>

Ben was at one of his friends house for his friend's birthday party. His friend's parents had their house set up in a parody of a club. There was music blasting from gigantic speakers in the living (age appropriate music of course.) A song came on that had been traveling through the school like wildfire and nearly everybody started doing the dance that was associated with the song. Ben, who was right next to the speakers, got a full blast of "It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Where he at?" before he moved away. One of his other friends came over to stand next to him. "Why aren't you going crazy like everyone else?" Ben looked over with a straight face and said, "I'm allergic to peanuts." His friend looked away and said, "Oh." They stood there in silence for a while, Ben staring at his friend and his friend looking anywhere, but at Ben. His friend spoke up, "Umm, I have to go… water my dog!" Ben's friend scampered off, Ben staring seriously at him the whole time.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you drop a coin in front of a homeless person.<p>

Gabriel was whistling happily. Why was he whistling happily? He was walking to the candy store. The real stuff instead of the stuff he conjured up tasted better. About a block away from the candy store, a homeless guy came out from a dark alleyway and grabbed his arm. "Do you have any change that you can spare?" The man's rancid breath clogged his sense of smell. "Sorry, no." Gabriel told the man apologetically, lying through his teeth. He may be doing that punish the bad people thing, but he wasn't going to start giving to charity. The man backed off and gave him a hard stare. Somehow, Gabriel thought the man knew he was lying. When Gabriel continued walking, someone bumped into him. The change in his pocket that he was going to use for candy fell out and made metallic clangs as they hit the ground. Gabriel bent down to pick them up, and as he stood up, he caught the homeless man's eyes. The man shook his head in shame and went back into the alley where he came from. When Gabriel was at the checkout buying his candy he tried not to feel guilty.

Later, as the homeless man was borrowing down behind a garbage can to sleep for the night, he felt something crunch in his pocket. He pulled the thing out and found a bag of candy and chips with an unopened soda can inside. Every night until he got his life back and found a house and job he continued to receive a bag of candy, chips and soda. And ever since, he started going to church.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you're checking yourself out in the window of a car and then realize there is someone inside.<p>

Chuck finally had a date with Becky. He had dressed in his best clothes and was on his way to her house to pick her up. He got out of his (rented) car and stopped by a car that was parked in front of her house. He started checking himself out in the reflection of the car. He did a few different poses before he realized that there were eyes staring at him from inside of the car. A whole family consisting of three young children in the back and the parents up in the front had been watching as he checked himself out. He flushed and gave a small wave before scampering off towards Becky's door, hoping that she hadn't seen from inside her house.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you've been saying, "human bean," for 16 years instead of, "human being."<p>

Sam and Dean were having another argument on the morality of hunting. Dean yelled at Sam "They aren't human beans Sam! No matter how much they look like us! Your girly heart is getting in the way of your efficiency at hunting!" Sam got a weird look on his face. "Human beings," he said. Dean stopped in the middle of a sentence, "Err… what?" "It's human beings, not human beans, Dean." Sam snorted. "I have no clue what you're talking about." "Say human being." "Human bean," Dean's mouth formed an 'O' and he flushed, "Shut up!" "But I didn't say-," "Shut up! You were going to… Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the chain mail murderer can't kill anyone because everyone stopped reading after "don't read this".<p>

The various chain-mail murderers sat in a dark room waiting for the meeting to start. Finally, a little girl who was killed in a forest and was _supposed_ to kill others who read about her, cleared her throat and stood up. "We need to change our tactics-" a clown who normally killed those who read about how he appeared at the house of a family who had left their child with a babysitter interrupted the girl, "-I'll say! Nobody continues reading after they see 'don't read this'!" For the next hour, the chain-mail murderers argued with each other and came up with new ways to get people to read about them so that they could kill people.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you're typing without looking at the screen, then you look up and find out you haven't typed a thing.<p>

Sam let out a sigh as he sat down in front of his laptop. He set a book down next to his laptop's keyboard and started typing some of the stuff on the page. After he finished, Sam looked up to his laptop and smacked his head down onto the keyboard. He hadn't typed anything and now he was going to have to start from the beginning. Gabriel, who had appeared on the bed behind Sam a few minutes ago, laughed at his misfortune.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you can't read your own handwriting.<p>

Dean was going through a journal on supernatural things that he had started making about a month ago and was shaking his head. He couldn't understand a thing! Dean's handwriting was so horrible that Dean himself could not decipher what was said. Finally, after a few more minutes of failing, Dean handed the journal over to Sam. "Try and read that for me, will you?" Dean refused to look at Sam as Sam shook his head, his mop flopping back and forth.


End file.
